Control
by R3DROSE12
Summary: The Glee Kids are all grown up.They all lost touch but they all decide what a better way to raise your children than in Lima.Their Kids are Angsty Teens and being in Glee club makes it so much worse. follow the kids as they tried to find adventure in lima
1. Push It

P.S. I DON'T OWN GLEE! ALL I OWN ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE CHARACTERS THOUGHTS.

Chapter 1 (Push It)

Rachel's POV

"Barbra Quinn Hudson come down here right now!" I called from the bottom of the staircase. I meant for my voice to sound strict yet it came out in a sort of like I was singing a song. Not even a minute later my 15 year old daughter was staring down at me from on top of the staircase. She had inherited my straight long brown hair and Petite body. She got her pretty light brown eyes from Finn and her warm smile from her grandma Carole. Yet she was the opposite of both Finn and I, she had got a nose piercing and now I got a letter from her school that she was smoking in the school. She had inherited a very nice singing voice and the talent yet it was a waste but not for long. We were going to move back to Lima hopefully that would knock some sense into her.

"What do you want?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you crazy Barbra smoking in the bathroom do you have no morals" I said in an harsh tone.

"So" she said and shrugged her shoulders at me.

"So that's all you could say is so, it's not how your father and I raised you" I yelled letting all the frustration out in the words. I heard a door open and suddenly my 17 year old son Peyton was standing next to Barbra.

"What's with all the yelling" he said and run his hand through his short dark brown hair. Peyton the son I couldn't be more proud of. He looked exactly like Finn except for the nose, he had the Berry family nose. He was into football and had good grades, I wouldn't say he's my favorite since both my kids have their bright moment in the spotlight.

"Your sister was caught smoking in the bathroom at school" I said and raised an eyebrow at Barbra.

"Yo sis smoking kills" Peyton said.

"I don't care It's my body and anyway I only smoked as an act of being rebellious" she said and smirked at us.

"Rebellious?" I questioned.

"You think I'm stupid, I heard you and dad talking we're moving to that stupid town of Lima" She yelled before she ran back to her room.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Peyton questioned me.

"Honey I'm sorry I know you don't want to move away but it's the best for both of you" I said in a calming voice. I watched as his expression went from Confused to Sad then settled on Mad.

"But mom my whole life is here in New York my friends, my school, and most of all my team" He yelled out. Before I could reply to calm my son down he ran from the stairs and ran to his room. I never had this trouble with my Kids; I mean I know Teenagers are all melodramatic at this age but still. I wish had someone to talk to about this. I mean I could call Finn but he's at work and I wouldn't want to disturb him. I wish I had kept that wish that I said all those years ago. It was the day after Karofsky tried to kill himself and we were having a meeting. Mr. Schuester wanted us to say what we looked forward to the most. I wanted to be friends with everyone in Glee club for the rest of my life which never happened. I wish I could talk to Quinn or Kurt; I'd even talk to Mike. But once I left for NYADA with Finn I lost touch with everyone. I sighed as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. This is why we're going back to Lima so my kids know what you have to do to survive and become what you want when you live in the unknown town of Lima, Ohio. So you know what Lima better get ready for the Hudson family because we're going back to Lima!

Authors Note

Hope you like the first Chapter; the whole story is not going to be in Rachel's POV just the first Chapter. The Other POVs are going to be the Kids like Barbra or Peyton. I know I'm going to have to do Klaine's and Brittana's kids POVs because they'll be awesome to write about. Also if you want someone's POV just say it in the review and Your wish is my Command.


	2. Lucky

P.S. I DON'T OWN GLEE ALL I OWN ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS.

Chapter 2 (Lucky)

Patti Hummel-Anderson POV

"Dad this house is awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked at our new House in our new Town of Lima. Well new to me town. Dad and Daddy grew up here in Lima and they wanted us to live here. The town was too small for my tastes yet had it had its Moments. I looked over at Dad and he smiled that cheerful smile that was always on his face. His dark brown curls falling into his hazel eyes. This was my biological dad, Blaine. I had inherited the Dark brown curly hair and the golden hazel eyes. Even though I was Dad's blood and flesh I was mostly like daddy Kurt. I had the chipper personality and the witty comebacks I love dad and daddy no matter what.

"I'm glad you like it Patti" Dad said and gave me a big hug.

"We're chopped liver aren't we Kyle" My 18 year old brother Michael said to my 15 year old brother Kyle. They both were biological daddy Kurt's so they inherited the wavy brown hair and the Blue eyes yet they had the calmness yet courage from dad.

"Oh boys how do you like the house?" Daddy asked them and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"Ugh c'mon Daddy we're too old to get kisses on the cheek" Kyle said and wiped his cheek.

Daddy just smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael and Kyle and Daddy smiled.

"You too old for kisses yet you still call me daddy" Daddy said and I laughed.

"Would you want be called daddy or just Kurt" Michael said and daddy gave him the look.

You the look when you're parents want you to shut up.

We all laughed at Michael as he didn't want to look at Daddy,

"c'mon Guys let's go check out the house" Dad said and Michael & Kyle ran into the house.

" Don't worry Patti I already picked out your room and it beats out the other room well except for the master bedroom that's for Kurt and I" Dad said before him and Daddy walked into the house hand in hand.

I smiled at my in love dads and took my Nikon out from my bag. When we lived in California it's was so beautiful so I have a passion for photography even though Daddy wanted me to sing. I mean I was actually good at singing but my photos were my life. I turned towards the three story Victorian house and snapped the Picture.

"um, hello" I heard someone say. I turned to see a guy about 16(which was the same age as me) standing on my lawn. He had light brown hair falling into his light green eyes. He had olive tone skin and he was really tall like 6'2 compared to my 5'5 frame.

"Hi" I greeted back.

"I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood" he said and smiled showing those pearly white teeth.

"That's nice at least I know I have nice Neighbors" I said and smiled back at him.

"I'm James Smythe-Karofsky" he said and held out his hand. An odd last name yet it sounded so familiar.

"Patti Hummel-Anderson" I said and we shook hands. He had such a strong hand and I had a little fragile hand.

"Nice name" He said and I smiled.

"Do you mind me asking it's just a simple question" I said looking down at the ground.

"Sure go ahead" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have same sex parents?" I blurted out and I watched his expression hoping I didn't upset him.

"yeah I do I'm guessing you do too since you have two last names" He replied and smiled that cute smile that made my heart flutter.

"Yup two dads" I said proudly and smiled widely.

"weird me too" He said and smiled back.

We just stared in comfortable silence.

"So where's your House?" I asked him. He pointed to the house across the street. It was just like ours except with minor differences.

"So I'm guessing your family's inside" James said and gestured towards the house.

"Yeah I would invite you in but I have two brothers and overprotective Dads so I don't want you getting interrogated" I said and we both laughed.

"And what about your Family?" I asked and gestured toward his house.

"Both my Dads are inside and my older brother somewhere being an idiot" he said and we laughed.

"well I better get going before my brothers come looking for me" I said and he nodded.

"Hey take a picture so you can always remember me" He said and I nodded.

"Strike a pose!" I exclaimed and he tried to make a model pose but it looked horrible. I snapped the picture and I was shaking with laughter.

"See you later Patti" he said and started walking across the street.

"Bye James" I called after him.

I aimed my camera at his retreating figure and snapped a picture of his very cute butt. Just as I did that a car pulled up to the house. Inside the car were Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. They parked and quickly got out. I barely get to see them since we use to live in California and grandpa was on the move since he was still involved in politics. I wish we got to see more of my family, like my uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. I loved them a lot since Uncle Finn was like a big bear and Aunt Rachel was like fairy who sang a lot. I didn't like my cousin Barbra (who is their daughter) She was a spoil brat and she was unusually mean. She threw dirt at me when I first met her and just had an attitude problem. I couldn't say the same about her brother Peyton. He was awesome and by far my favorite cousin, he was just too nice and funny. I wish I was closer to them except for Barbra.

"Grandma, grandpa!" I exclaimed and ran over to them and gave them both hugs.

"Patti" Grandpa said to me as he hugged me.

"You're too pretty Patti" Grandma said while she hugged me.

I loved visiting them ever since I was young and they were the best grandparents I could ask for.

"Who was that boy?" Grandma asked and grandpa looked upset.

"what boy I'll kick his ass" Grandpa said and I laughed.

"He's no one I just met him" I said and we started walking towards the house.

"Yeah I'll make sure he's no one" Grandpa said and grandma rolled her eyes. They walked through the door way and I stopped. I turn to look across the street, to look at the house in which the guys, I kind of have a crush on, lived in.

"Patti comes on" Grandpa called.

"Be right there" I called back and closed the door.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone talking and laughing.

"Didn't we see Patti talking to a boy before we pulled up" Grandpa said to dad.

Dad suddenly turned serious and looked at me.

"Who is he" Dad asked in a serious voice.

"No one" I said and glared at Grandpa.

"Was he cute" Daddy said and Grandma giggled.

"Like I said he's no one just a neighbor" I said one more time and they stopped the conversation.

I smiled as James's cute lopsided smile came into mind. Maybe Lima wasn't going to be so bad, maybe Lima was what I needed.


	3. Papa Don't Preach

Chapter 3 (Papa Don't Preach)

Bianca Pierce-Lopez POV

I was currently sitting down in Principle Figgins's office with miss Pretty Girl Caroline Puckerman. I mean since both My mother's Santana and Brittany were best friends with her parents Quinn and Puck, I just hated the girl with such passion. She acted like she was such a goody goody Christian. She had the sandy straight blonde hair, pretty Hazel eyes, and olive tone skin. I mean she was pretty but I wasn't lesbian for her, I wasn't a lesbian like my moms. I was head Cheerio like my mom Santana and I looked like her too. The pretty dark brown eyes, perfect skin, and head bitch attitude. Yet I got the dark blonde hair from Mama Brittany. I had no one to be head bitch with me, my sister Sara was too goody for me and my older bro Xavier was already captain of the football team.

"Miss Pierce-Lopez do you know what you did was wrong" Principle Figgins said in his very thick Indian accent.

"What me calling her out in front of her Jesus buddies" I said and glared at Caroline.

"Principle Figgins I was just expressing my faith no harm was done" she said in her Soft voice.

"You know if we wanted to hear that crap we would go to Church" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"all I want was to express my faith that's it this isn't that serious Principle Figgins" She said and Figgins nodded.

"Alright this situation wasn't major but if it happens again I will have both of your parents here" Figgins said we both nodded. We got up and left his office.

"You know what Puckerman just stay out my way and nothing will happen" I said in a harsh voice but she looked unfazed.

"You know what Bianca god opens his arms for every one of his children and he forgives and trust me you would be forgiven for your sins" She said and smiled at me.

"I'm an atheist Bitch" I said before I walked away from her frozen figure.

I walked past the old choir room which no one used. I saw an old picture of the glee club new directions which my moms were part of. Out of all the kids in glee the only ones who stood in Lima was My family and Caroline's family and I heard From mama Brittany that all the families are coming back for some Glee reunion. Looking at the choir room I didn't notice that I ran into someone.

" watch where you're going huh" The girl said and quickly dusted herself off. She had the edgy look about her and she had the spunk. She looked me over and scowled.

" huh a dumb blonde cheerleader should've known" She muttered.

" who the hell do you think you're talking to like that" I said and put my hands on my hips.

" well I'm talking to you obviously" she snapped back. She stood up to me, Bianca Heather Pierce-Lopez. I think I just found my new BFF.

" hmm I'm Bianca Pierce-Lopez" I said and held out my hand. She eyed my hand and decided to shake it.

" Barbra Hudson" she said as she shook my hand.

" I like you maybe you would like to rule the school alongside Me" I said and she looked Confused.

" you barely know me and we were just about to have a smack down in the hallway" She said.

" that's what I like Babs someone that could stand up to me , I can be very intimidating" I said and narrowed my eyes at her. She gulped but stood her ground.

" Fine I'll be your friend" she said and I smirked at her.

Before we could continue our chat I heard my idiot brother calling after me.

"Yo Bee" he greeted me when he got closer.

" hey Xavier" I greeted back.

He looked over at Barbra and looked her up and down. He smiled and that's when he got his flirt on. He was wavy Dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was handsome and a football player whoopy freaking doo.

" hey beautiful" He greeted Barbra.

Barbra rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.

" hey ugly" she greeted back.

" touché" He said and slung his arm over my shoulders.

" what's he your boyfriend?" Barbra asked and Xavier & I started laughing.

" ew he's my brother" I manage to say in between me laughing.

" well you kind of look alike so that would be weird" Barbra said and Xavier nodded.

The bell rang signaling that 4th period was about to start.

" C'mon Sis better get to practice" Xavier said and I Nodded.

" now well be the HBIC" I said and smiled.

" HBIC?" Barbra questioned.

" Head Bitches In Charge" I said and she smiled evilly.

" well that's what we are HBIC" Barbra said and I nodded.

" see you later Barbra" I said before I walked down the hall with Xavier.

" you know this is pure evil" Xavier said and I giggled.

" well since Sara our lovely sister doesn't want to rule the school with me, I needed a sidekick" I said and Xavier smiled. I was head Cheerio so I was going to take this school down. I needed to be the best and nothing I'll make sure of that. I was just like my like my mother Santana, I needed to be on top. Like mother like Daughter.


	4. She's Not There

Chapter 4 (She's Not There)

Barbra Hudson's POV

After the blonde cheerleader Bianca and her football player brother Xavier had to go to practice, I decided to go ahead to skip 4th Period. It was the period before lunch, the period no one cares about. I was walking towards the football field, maybe I could smoke under the bleachers.

"C'mon Guys we need to spread our spiritual guidance" a soft voice said.

I turned around to see a girl about my age (which was 15) talking to a bunch of freshmen. She had straight sandy blonde hair, Hazel eyes, and fair skin, she was beautiful.

"But Caroline some people don't want our guidance" a freshman spoke up.

"It's not that they don't want our guidance, they need it" Caroline replied and looked around till her hazel gaze fell upon me, which I was standing awkwardly standing near the group.

"Ahh a new student" She said and smiled, her perfectly straight teeth were shining brightly.

"I'm Caroline Puckerman" she said and she held out her hand to me.

"Barbra Hudson" I said back and shook hands with the pretty Blonde.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Like Barbra Streisand" Caroline said and smiled widely.

Of course she had to bring up the one and only Barbra Streisand. I hated that everyone always said that I was named after Barbra Streisand, but when Caroline said it, a warm feeling went through me and I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah just like Barbra Streisand" I said and smiled at little at her.

"So Barbra would you like to join our spiritual group?" Caroline asked and smiled in what I'm sure is hope.

Should I be in this spiritual I mean I would be a one way street to loserville and I would be tagged as a closet Jesus freak.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I go to church and all but just not in school" I replied and smiled in sorrow.

She looked sad but she quickly recovered herself.

"It's fine at least you considered it" Caroline said.

"Thanks for the offer" I said and she smiled that cute smile of hers.

"No problem, Now c'mon everyone we must pray before lunch" she said before her and the freshmen walked down the hall. I took the time to actually look at her from behind. Damn, she had a really cute butt. Am I actually thinking about a girl, I think I actually like girls. Even if I didn't like this girl Caroline she was slowly going to creep in my heart.

Caroline Puckerman's POV

That Barbra girl was surely something. She had long brown hair and the prettiest light brown eyes I've seen. She had a nose piercing and her body language screamed REBEL. While I was the good girl at McKinley. I looked at the freshmen I was with, Poor unfortunate souls. They wanted to be besties with Jesus, while I wanted out. I want to be like Bianca Pierce-Lopez. Even though I hated her with passion I still admired her from a far. She was a cheerio and she didn't take crap from no one. That's what I liked about Bianca she was fearless and courageous. Ever since I was younger I was rushed in the good Christian religion. Since dad was Jewish and mama was Christian so she wanted me to follow her religion and her steps. I wanted to be kickass not my mother's perfect child. I wanted to be like my brother Ben, he was the trouble kid and was exactly like Dad when Dad was younger.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

Ben was free he was able to do anything he wanted. Even though our parents would throw a fit at him, they later forgive him for everything and everything is fine until Ben does another stupid stunt. Suddenly I was craving for a cigarette. It was a nasty habit of mine that I've been keeping a secret since eighth grade. I haven't had a cigarette since Tracy, a friend of mine from my church, caught me behind the bleachers. I had begged her not to tell anyone, not even my parents or anyone from church. She agreed not to tell but she said I had to kick the habit if I didn't want anyone to know. That was months ago and now I wanted one so badly. I wanted to be me, not the Jesus freak from school, the pretty girl who's obsess with Jesus, or the daughter of beauty Queen/ perfect girl Quinn Puckerman(nee Fabray) and the ultimate bad boy/bad seed Noah Puckerman. I thought back to Barbra, her silky Brown hair, perfect body, and kissable red lips. I've been a lesbian for years yet I kept it a secret. Miss church girl didn't need to be called a hypocrite. I've known ever since I was in 7th grade and I was in the girl's locker room and all the naked girls around just made me go mad inside. I wanted to touch them and kiss them. At the time I was confused what those feelings were. Then I had gone to a friend's party and they were playing seven minutes in heaven and I had been in the closet with a girl I didn't know well. I sat in the corner until I noticed she was a pretty girl so I had the urge to kiss her. I got the courage and kissed her full on the mouth then just kissing turned into a full on make out session. My first kiss was with a girl and I was actually proud it was with a girl because no boy could bring out that happiness I felt when I kissed that girl in 7th grade. After that I harbored the secret not telling a soul of what happened at that party. I remember that kiss like it was yesterday. The goose bumps, those soft lips, and that feeling in my stomach. When I had looked at Barbra I just wanted to kiss those ruby red lips. God said it was wrong for a man and a man to lay together he didn't say anything about women.

Author's note

Yay! Another chapter done and a Puckerman and a Hudson could get together wink, wink ;)!


	5. Stereo Hearts

Chapter 5 (Stereo Hearts)

Sara Pierce-Lopez

I was currently sitting down on my front lawn marveling at the stars. Mom and Mama had to go to some Glee club reunion. So after they left Bianca and Xavier brought out the liquor and invited friends over. I wasn't in the mood to drink and I turned into a freaking Stripper when I drank and I didn't need to act like that when Xavier's football friends were around. I didn't like being popular like My sister who was captain of the Cheerios and my brother who was captain of the football team. I mean I was student council president and I was pretty like both my moms. I had mom's wavy dark brown hair, mama's blue eyes, and olive tone skin. I was really sweet like Mama yet I was smart like mom. I think the only one who was an airhead like Mama was Xavier, he was kind of dumb when it came to school yet he was smart enough to pass his classes with at least a C-.

I liked being known and being pretty has its benefits. I heard the pounding of the music from inside if they didn't turn down the damn Music, the neighbors were going to call the police and we were going to get grounded again.

" Hey Sara" someone greeted. I turned around to see one of my brother's Friends Hunter standing behind me.

" hey Hunter" I greeted him back and went back to looking at the stars.

I felt bad for him, he had a crush on me ever since middle school but I was Xavier's little sister, I was off limits to the whole football team and if you wanted me you would have to face the wrath of Xavier.

" soooo howww youuu Sara" Hunter said but he slurred his words. He was drunk it was obvious.

" Hunter go home you're drunk" I said and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with the weirdest expression on his face. I got up from the ground and stood right in front of him.

" didn't you hear me I said go ho-" He lips were suddenly on mine and I was trying to get him off me. He wrapped his arms around me while I still tried to pull him off. I was able to push him away and he stumbled.

"HELP!" I screamed before Hunter grabbed me and kissed me again. He forced my mouth open and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I bit down on his tongue and he screamed before he pushed away from me.

" you bitch!" he exclaimed and tried to grab for me but I dodged him.

" hey!" someone exclaimed from behind us.

Next thing I knew Hunter was knocked out cold on the ground. I looked up to see who my rescuer was. He was freaking cute! He looked about 17 ( a year older than me). He had shaggy Light brown hair, and Really hazel eyes, and Fair skin. He was about 6'1 compared to my 5'6 height.

"oh my god" I muttered as I looked at Hunter on the ground.

"Are you alright?" my rescuer asked me and touched my arm.

" yeah I'm alright, thank you so much" I told him and he smiled at me.

" I'm glad because a pretty girl like you shouldn't be getting hurt" He said and winked at me. I felt myself started to blush this gut didn't miss the chance to flirt.

" alright Casanova that's enough" I said and he laughed a cute laugh.

" I'm Nathaniel Smythe-Karofsky" he said and smirked at me. Karofsky? Where have I heard that name before?

"Sara Pierce-Lopez" I said and he smiled.

" Pretty name for a pretty girl" He said and I rolled my eyes.

" you know you like that your face is an open book" he said and I scowled at him.

" whatever your annoying now I liked you better before you started talking" I snapped at him and he smirked at me. Every time that stupid smirked was on face I wanted to smack it right off his face yet it made my heart flutter. Ok Sara get ahold of yourself you've just met him and he's already an asshole.

" oh darling I could say the same thing about you" he said and he started rubbing my arm. My scowled deepened on my face.

"Get our hand off me" I snapped at him and smacked his hand away.

" feisty I like it" He said and smiled.

" I haven't even known you for about 20 minutes and I already dislike you" I said and he frowned.

" that's impossible I'm easy to like" he said and put a puppy dog face. It looked really cute on him and I felt myself slowly not feeling annoyed anymore. Damn his parents must be putty in his hands.

" whatever Nate" I said and rolled my eyes.

" don't call me that" He said and scowled at me. I smiled widely and then I smirked.

" but It's better than saying for full name Nate cute and simple" I said and his scowled deepened.

" I said don't call me that" he said and I smiled even more.

" but Nate" I said and batted my lashes at him. Two can play at this game.

"whatever shorty" he said and I now it was my turn to scowl.

" I'm not short I'm average" I said and pouted.

" Yeah averagely Short" he said and laughed.

" at least I'm not a giant" I said and he stopped laughing.

" I'm not a Giant just tall" He said and I smiled.

" at least I can fit through a door way" I said and we both started laughing.

It was fun having someone that I could bicker with other than my own siblings. We stopped laughing and when I heard a grunt. I turned to see Hunter started to wake up. He looked up and he saw me.  
>" Hunter get off my lawn right now before I go and get Xavier so he could kick your ass" I said and I saw fear in his eyes.<p>

" fine I'll leave" he said and quickly got off the ground. He started walking towards the sidewalk and he turned around to look at me. He was going to have a pretty bad black eye from Nate's punch.

" also I'll have an interesting talk with my brother and Coach Beiste" I called to him. I saw that he was angry and he stomped away.

" Wow shorty you tell'em" Nate said and he laughed.

I turned towards him and scowled at him.

" You get off my lawn too" I said and pointed towards the sidewalk.

" don't worry they come back they always come back" He said before he started walking towards the sidewalk.

I was about to go back into the house when he stopped walking.

" Your Heartbeat is like a radio Loud and clear" He said before he disappeared down the street.

Was this boy really getting to me. He was really cute yet annoying but he really at the center of my attention. Maybe Nate would win my heart but my mind wouldn't let it.


	6. Misery

Chapter 6 (Misery)

Michael Hummel-Anderson's POV.

'What a great first day' I thought bitterly as I held an ice pack to my swollen lip. Some stupid football players just jump me just because I had two dads. Stupid homophobic assholes. Dad told me stuff like this would happen. I could imagine what he went through at his school before he went to Dalton. I always hear the story every time Uncle Wes or Uncle David or even my godparents Nick and Jeff. He still has the old Warbler Uniform that I wore for Halloween last year. Thank god I wasn't gay or I would have been killed by these homophobes. I was walking towards my locker when I saw a girl struggling to open her locker which was right next to mine. I walked up to my locker then I snuck a glance at her. She was about 5'4 compared to my 6'2 height. She had Long Curly black hair, Light Green eyes, and ruby red pouty lips. She had a nice body and a delicate face.

" you need help?" I asked her as I watched.

" that would be great" She said and I quickly tap the locker while I pulled on the lock. It opened up smoothly and I saw that she was amazed at me.

" you know it was taking me like about 10 minutes to open and you just come and it magically opens" she said and smiled at her.

" I do have magic fingers" I said and winked at her. She blushed and I smirked.

" Well thank you for helping me" she said and put her books in her locker.

" No problem I'm Michael Hummel-Anderson" I said and put my hand out towards her.

" Lola Evans" she replied and shook my hand.

" well its a pleasure to meet you miss Evans" I said and smiled.

She laughed and I was mentally jumping.

" whatever" she said and closed her door. I felt my lip throbbing and I put the Ice pack back on it.

I turned to my locker and opened it.

" what happened to your lip?" Lola asked and I looked back at her. She was biting her lip as if she didn't want to pry.

" Stupid Jocks jumped me because I have two dads" I explained and she looked angry.

" bastards" she muttered and I laughed.

" so I'm guessing you're not against the gays" I said and she shook her head.

" my mom's best friend is gay" she said and I smiled. Before we could continue talking those Jocks who jumped me walked by.

" oh look someone found their gal pal" One jock said and they all snickered.

" they could talk about how hot guys are" another jock said and they laughed more. The anger was slowly building up inside me. Lola noticed as I just stared at the jocks in hate.

" and swap clothes with each other" They all exploded with laughter and my hand started twitching. I clenched my fist and I started walking up to them and stood right in front.

" that's all you got to say I really don't give a fuck if you don't like me just because I have two dads cause you all could go fuck yourselves" I told them and I swung my fist towards the first jocks face. He instantly fell to the floor and the other jocks went into action. One jock tried to punch me and I dodge the hit and kicked him in the balls.

" stop it" someone said and the jocks stopped trying to fight me. I turned to see another jock standing there. I'm guessing he was the captain.

" what the hell is going on here" he said and focused on the jocks. They all stood silent then the captain turned towards me.

" you new kid explain" he said and I stood straight.

" they tried to jump me" I said and I heard a squeak. I turned to see Lola standing by the locker; her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights.

" why?" the captain asked.

" because I have two dads" I said lowly and the captains eyes widened.

" I'll see you assholes later" the captain told the Jocks and they all scrambled away. The captain walked up to me and stood directly in front of me.

" you have a lot of balls to go up against my team" he said and chuckled.

" well no one disrespect my dad's" I said and he smiled.

" yeah I would give people hell for disrespecting my mom's" he said and nodded. No wonder he was angry, he had gay parents.

" thanks for helping me" I told him.

" no problem dude I would have don't the same" He said and I nodded.

" Michael!" Lola squealed and I turned towards her.

" get your player on boy" The dude said and patted me on the back before he walked away.

I walked towards Lola and I smiled at her.

" I'm alright Lola don't worry" I said and she scowled. She smacked my arm and pouted her already pouty lips.

" what was that for" I told her and she had an angry expression.

" you're an idiot!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

" I'm not hurt well except for the lip" I said and gestured towards my lip.

" haven't you heard violence is not the answer" she told me and scrunched up her cute little nose. The bell rang so I couldn't continue our conversation.

" well I'll see you later Lola" I said And she just scowled before walking away. C'mon She was actually like the first girl I could really like yet she was upset for getting in a fight. Trust me I wanted Lola and I would sure as hell I was going to get her. Like dad says do a little dance and sing a love song and they'll be putty in your hands.

Author's note

Haven't updated in a while, blame Test Prep! I will surely update more even if I don't do my homework (he he). C'mon guys more review! I love hearing ideas or suggestions! I love this story and I love glee!


	7. Rumor Has It

Author's Note

Sorry guys for being so busy and being late on the update but I have to do test prep in school so I'm being overrun by homework and I would get caught writing on my iPod so I'm trying to update almost every day. Any ways who's super excited for the hunger games! That's just the distraction I needed so I wouldn't be obsessing over the days till Glee come back. Anyways here chapter 7!

Chapter 7 (Rumor Has it)

James Smythe-Karofsky's POV

I hate this damn school. There is absolutely nothing to do in this godforsaken school. Maybe Dad was right maybe I should have went to Dalton like he did, maybe could have taken repeated history by becoming a Warbler like him. I walked down the hall and walked towards my locker, But I bumped into someone. I looked to see Mr. Schuester My 5th period Spanish teacher.

" sorry Mr. Schuester wasn't watching where I was going" I told him and he just smiled at me.

" don't worry James" he said before he side stepped me and started walking towards the old choir room. I shook it off and continue walking towards my locker. In the corner of my eye I saw a small black haired girl walking towards me, she had a cheeky smile on her face. Then I remembered she was Patti, my neighbor. Well she was a looker and she talked with such grace and ease that I was just drawn to her. But something about her name just screamed familiar but I couldn't my finger on it. Patti Hummel-Anderson where did I hear that name?

" Patti!" I called to her.

She turned and her smile widened when she saw it was me.

" hey James" she greeted me and walked up to me. I'm surprised she still remembered my name.

"hey I didn't know you went to McKinley" I said and she rolled her eyes.

" sadly yes this school is so dull and boring I just want to go back to Cali" she said and sighed.

" I know how you feel my family and I use to live all over the world" I said and smiled at the memories.

" I don't know how my Dads made it through this" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

" your dads lived here?" I asked and she nodded.

" born and raised" she replied.

" weird so did one of my dad's" I said and she laughed.

" that's funny maybe they knew each other" she said and I laughed along with her.

" probably did" I assured her.

" I wish I was a boy so I could go to Dalton and be a Warbler like my dad" she said and started walking forward. Trust me for everything I'm glad she's not a boy. Wait did she just say Her dad was a Warbler!

" your Dad was a warbler" I said in disbelief.

" both my dads were until my daddy came back to McKinley for his senior year and my dad followed after him " she said and I nodded.

" that's strange really since my dad was a Warbler too" I said and she smiled.

" no way are Dad's definitely have to each other" she said and I nodded.

" who's your dad?" I asked her as we kept on walking.

" Blaine Anderson" she said cheerfully. I stopped in my tracks, My dads hated him. Daddy Dave hated him since Blaine stole his crush back in school, and Dad Sebastian hated him since he didn't want to give him the time of the day.

" are you okay James?" Patti asked and I shook my head to clear my head.

" I'm fine Pats" I said and I noticed she blushed at her nickname.

" who's your Warbler Dad?" she asked and I grimaced.

" Sebastian Smythe" I said in a low voice yet she seemed unfazed by the name. I'm guessing her father's don't talk about him.

" I'll ask my dad if he knows him" she said and smiled at me.

Damn her smile was just so cheery it could light up the whole room. Before I could reply an announcement went over the loud speaker.

" Will the following students head to to choir room" Principle Figgins said and started calling student's name. I heard Patti's then I heard my brother Nate's, then I heard mine. I looked over at Patti to see she looked Puzzled.

" do have any idea what this about?" I asked and she shook her head no.

" I have no clue" she said and we started walking towards the choir room. I saw my bro Nate walking towards the room too.

" Nate!" I called and he looked over.

He walked towards us and he gave me a pat on the back.

" where you've been?" he asked and I glanced at Patti.

" you know around" I said and he looked at Patti.

" well who's this pretty young thing?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

" I'm Patti Hummel-Anderson" she said and he smiled.

" I'm Nate the handsome brother" he said and she laughed.

" more like the ugly step child" she said and I laughed along with her.

We walked to the door way to the choir room and I noticed a whole bunch of people in the room. Then I spotted my dad's standing awkwardly in the corner.

" Dad, Daddy what are you guys doing here?" Patti asked the two nice looking men having a wonderful talking to a short women.

" a friendly reunion" One of the men said and I noticed Patti looked a lot like him. He must be Blaine.

" hey dads" Nate and I said and our dads smiled at us.

I looked towards Patti and she was looking at her Fathers who were glaring at me.

" Patti Naya Hummel-Anderson you hang out with him, out of all people" Her father said in a harsh tone. I saw her flinched and her other dad was staring daggers at me. I'm guessing her dads still held grudges.

Author's Note

Ha-ha Cliffy! I'm sorry I would write more but I have to do my homework or else I'm going to fail Math. Stupid freaking equations and stupid freaking Algebra. I'm glad people like the story and I'm glad I decided to do this. Please review I love hearing ideas and I love the comments so review!


	8. Don't You Want Me

Chapter 8 (Don't You Want Me)

Nathaniel Smythe-Karofsky's POV

I stood right next to my brother and he was definitely in hot water. I looked over at the pretty young thing Patti. She surely was a fine girl yet one girl clouded my mind. Sara, I couldn't get this damn girl out of my head. I watched as my Brother walked up to Patti's Dad and he smiled.

" hello Mr. Anderson I'm James" he said and held his hand out.

Mr. Anderson just glared at my brother and my brother just stood there looking like an idiot. My dad Dave took the silence to talk.

" Blaine c'mon don't take everything I did to you and Kurt on my kid" Dad said and Patti's other dad in guessing was Kurt stepped forward.

" you know what Dave I tried to be friends with you but I loved Blaine not you" Kurt said and I stood shocked.

" Drama" I muttered and everyone looked towards me.

Damn did I say that loud?

Patti took the awkward silence to change the subject.

" Aunt Rachel!" she exclaimed and threw herself at a small brunette women.

My brother slowly stepped away from Mr. Anderson and came to stand next to me. We slowly walked over to our dads and stood there awkwardly. I looked to see a older Spanish women glaring at my Dad's and I. Next to her was a ditsy blonde woman glancing at us.

" Dad, Daddy what are you guys doing here?" James asked.

" this is like a reunion" Daddy Sebastian said and smiled at us.

" a reunion where everyone hates you" I replied sarcastically.

I heard footsteps enter the room and I turned to see the Angel herself Sara standing with a small blonde cheerleader and a Blonde jock. She looked around and she spotted me. I gave her a small smilie and she rolled her eyes. Then her eyes darted to the Spanish woman and the ditsy blonde woman. I had to admit the Spanish woman was definitely hot. She was most certainly a MILF.

"Mom, Mama" she said and all three of them walked over to them.

Crap the Spanish MILF was her mother and so was the ditsy blonde.

" Sis why's that duded staring at you?" I heard the blonde jock ask her.

She glanced at me before she turned to her brother.

" he's just a friend" she replied and she ignored me looking at her.

Her mother seem to snap when Sara called me her friend.

" No Me Gusta!" her mother exclaimed still glaring at me.

She walked over and stood right in front of my Dads.

" this stops now I hate both of you guys so get your little meerkat kid away from my little girl" She snapped at both my Dads.

" Santana calm down we're adults now" Dad Dave said yet Santana did not calm down.

" I don't care both of you did horrible stuff to us and in what way would I believe that your kids didn't inherit that hate" she said and turned to an older man. He was the oldest out of everyone in the room. He had graying curly brown hair and he had cheery smile on his face even though all the drama.

" Mr. Schuester what the hell are they doing here anyway they never were in glee club" Santana said and Mr. Schuester had smile on his face.

" Dave was in glee club for a week right and Sebastian is his partner so they were invited" Mr. Schuester said and The MILF narrowed her eyes.

" c'mon San stop making a scene" the ditsy blonde woman said and pulled on Santana's arm.

" fine Brit" Santana said yet she turned to me.

" I'll be watching you meerkat" she said and walked over to her kids.

I locked eyes with Sara and she had a horrified expression on her face

' meet me outside in ten' I mouthed to her and she nodded. I turned my dad's and gave them a look.

" so no one hates you huh" I said and Daddy rolled his eyes.

" at least no one said you smell like Craigslist" he said and I started laughing.

" I'll be back" I said and started walking out the room and I nodded towards Sara.

As I was walking to the hallway I bumped into someone. It was a small blonde girl, she looked about a year younger than me. She had vibe that yelled out church girl.

" watch where you're going ass" she muttered towards me.

" sorry" I said and she turned towards me and gave me the evil eye.

" sorry that's all your stupid ass could say" she said and I noticed she was actually very pretty.

" whatever Blondie" I said and she scowled.

" my name is Caroline not Blondie" she said in a harsh tone.

" well lovely Caroline I'm Nathaniel" I said and she rolled her eyes.

" don't try your charm on me I play for the other team" she said and I choked on nothing.

This prettiest girl I've seen since Sara is telling me she Likes girls.

" friends then" I said and she shrugged.

" ok we're friends asshole" she said and she walked into the choir room.

Well that was a bit odd. About two minutes later Sara came out the choir room and ran up to me.

" I'm sorry the way my mom acted towards you" she said yet I ignored it.

" I don't care Sara you could have at least said something no you just left me like a idiot" I said and she flinched.

" she's my mom I can't do anything once she started, she doesn't stop" she said and I rolled my eyes.

" if you haven't noticed everyone in that room practically hates my friends" I said and she stood quiet.

I really thought she was my friend yet she couldn't say anything when I saved her.

" I saved you from that ass I thought at least I was your friend" I said and just walked away. I just walked back into the choir room and stood with my dad's. I knew I was unwelcome and so did James. I looked to Sara had come back and was chatting with her older brother. Damn I wanted this girl yet I felt like everything in the world was going to stop me from having her. I looked around the room and locked eyes with Caroline. She stood near of what I'm guessing was her father who was glancing at my Fathers. She stared at me and mouthed the word 'Ass' to me and I just smirked. I'm made a new friend and this would be great since she had an attitude. I took one last glance at Sara. I, Nathaniel Darren Smythe-Karofsky, was going to get the girl which would Sara Pierce-Lopez.

Author's note

Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor. Yay another chapter! I love these Characters even though there from my own imagination. I'm glad people like my story and I will update just for you guys! I'll update soon maybe tomorrow and I have great ideas! Please Review I love hearing ideas and I just get happy at the reviews. Thanks guys and have a great weekend.


	9. I've Gotta Be Me

Chapter 9 (I've Gotta Be Me)

Lola Evans' POV

I sat in between both my Mom and Dad in the choir room. Mr. Schuester was talking. In the past 20 minutes has been drama. Apparently everyone that was in New Directions didn't like Mr. Smythe or Mr. Karofsky back In their school days, even now they still didn't like them.

" since most of your Kids come to McKinley I would like to start another Glee Club" Mr. Schuester said and most of the kids in the choir room groaned.

" no way in hell am I joining the geek club" Bianca sneered and her brother Xavier nodded. My mom told me about their moms, who were very popular in school. So I'm guessing the popularity was passed on so i would stay away from them.

" Barbra you should join" My mom's good friend Rachel said to her petite daughter.

" no way I haven't even been in this school two days and I'm already gonna be known as a loser" Barbra said and went to sit next to Bianca. They highfived each other and Bianca's mom Santana had a confused look on her face.

" I'll join I heard great stories" Barbra's very tall Brother Peyton said and smiled.

" of course the idiot would join" Barbra said and Rachel got upset.

" Barbra apologize" Rachel said in a harsh tone.

" no it's okay mom" Peyton said and he stood up and stood next to Mr. Schuester.

" I'll join!" a small voice said. I looked over to see it was Artie's 4 year old son Kevin jumping and ran over to stand next to Mr. Schuester.

" Kevin you're not in high school" Artie said and laughed before he got up and walked to get his son, who was jumping up and down next to Peyton. Mom told me that Artie was in a wheel chair since he was 8 then he got an operation a few years ago and now he can walk. Yay Artie!

" I'll join" Kyle Hummel- Anderson said and went to stand next to Peyton. His dad Kurt and my mom were best friends in high school but after everything they didn't keep contact. Good because my mom told me Kurt and his husband Blaine were going to be my god parents and it would be weird to have a crush on my god brother. I looked over at Michael, who was glancing at the floor. His lip was still swollen yet it made him have a bad boy vibe. He was so cute, she shaggy brown hair and his really blue eyes. As if he felt my gaze, he looked up and we locked eyes. Damn I hope our kids come out with his eyes. Wait did I just say that? I looked away and instead locked eyes with My Dad. He had told me about his family hardship while he lived in Lima and how everyone in New Directions helped him. Being in glee club was the best time of his life.

" I'll join" I said and everyone looked towards me. I stood up and walked to Peyton and Kyle.

"wow trouty mouth's kid inherited the trouty mouth" Santana muttered and My dad shot her a glare.

" I think she has a nice mouth" A soft voice said. I looked to see Caroline Puckerman with a smile on her face.

Mom told me she was sweet like her mom Quinn, who was a great friend to my mom.

" I'll join Glee Club" Caroline's brother Ben said, he stood up and came to stand next to me.

" If I get to be near the beauty over here I would join over and over again" he said and he winked at me. I shook my head and looked away from him. Ben is a real bad boy, he had his black hair in a Mohawk just like his dad back in high school, and he's been to Juvie and he wasn't afraid to go back.

" I'll join" Michael said and fat walked to stand next to me.

I looked up at him and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He shook his head as if to say no problem.

" oh how a wish Jenna was old enough to join" Tina Chang said as her and her husband Mike looked at their 3 year old daughter Jenna who was sleeping on Mike's shoulder.

" I'll join" a guy with an irish accent said. I looked to see Basil Flanagan walking and standing next to Kyle. I looked over at Kyle to see him checking out Basil. Is Kyle Gay?

" I'm Joining" Patti said and High fived Michael. Hmm she could be a good Friend.

" so am I" Sara Pierce-Lopez said and came to stand next to me.

She smiled at me and then turned to look at One of the Smythe-Karofsky boys.

" we'll join" the boys said in unison and walked down to stand next to us.

Sara was getting the evil eye from her sister and brother. Patti was looking at James dreamily but he didn't notice.

" Caroline wants to join" Quinn said before Caroline stood up and walked over. The look on her face said that she doesn't want to be in glee club.

" so this is everyone" Mr. Schuester said and we nodded.

" well here it is the next New Directions!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed and everyone except Xavier, Bianca, and Barbra cheered.

Lima wasn't looking so bad and hopefully it would get better if Michael became my boyfriend.

Author's Note

Yay another chapter up! I'm sorry I didn't update for about 4 days. Ive been sick and I had writer's block. C'mon guys please review; I want to know if the story is going good in your opinions. I want to hear suggestions and if you want someone's POV I'll write it. So guys please review and I'm happy that people like it!


	10. Without You

Author's note

Ok here's a list of everyone's kids In case any one is confused.

Rachel & Finn

Peyton Hudson 17

Barbra Hudson 15

Blaine & Kurt

Micheal Hummel-Anderson 17

Kyle Hummel-Anderson

Patti Hummel-Anderson

Santana & Brittany

Xavier Pierce-Lopez 18

Sara Pierce-Lopez 16

Bianca Pierce-Lopez 15

Quinn & Puck

Ben Puckerman 17

Caroline Puckerman 15

Sam & Mercedes

Lola Evans 18

Sugar & Rory

Basil Flanagan 15

Sebastian & Dave

Nate Smythe-Karofsky 17

James Smythe-Karofsky 16

Artie

Kevin Abrams 4

Tina & Mike

Jenna Chang 3

Chapter 10 (Without you)

Patti Hummel-Anderson's POV

" Patti sweetie come on before your late to school" Dad said and I quickly ran down the stairs. Kyle and Michael had already left for school and I had overslept. Today after school was gonna be our first glee club meeting. I was gonna be able to talk to James without any one saying anything. Well Michael was on Dad's side, He such a freaking kiss up. Kyle was as sure with me being buddy buddy with James. The thing was James wasn't his Dads, he wasn't mean and I'm guessing he learned from both of his Dad's mistakes. I know both my Dad's can forget the past but they don't trust Mr. Smythe or Mr. Karofsky. I looked to see Dad standing by the staircase. He had a big smile on his face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he pulled me into a hug.

" have a great day at school, in glee club hit all the high notes and don't worry you have magic feet, you get that from me" he said and kissed my forehead.

" aren't you suppose to say be nice and make friends" I said and he rolled his eyes.

" you're a glee kid" he said and I smiled.

" bye Dad" I said and walked out the front door.

" bye Patti my pride and joy" he called to me.

" ooh I'm telling Michael and Kyle" I scolded dad.

" tell them" Dad said and winked before he closed the front door.

I smiled before I started walking down the street.

" bye dad" I heard someone say and I turned to see James coming out of his house and walking the same way as me.

" James!" I called to him and turned to see me.

He smiled big and walked towards me.

" hey Patti" he greeted me and walked next to me.

" hola James" I greeted back.

" so you're on the hell hath McKinley train" he said and I nodded.

" maybe glee club won't be that bad" I told him and he smiled, showing those cute dimples on either side of his cheek.

" maybe I still wish I could be a warbler" he said and he looked down at the sidewalk.

" I love my dad's old stories about being a warbler" I said and smiled as he talks about Uncle Wes and the crew.

" most of my Dad's stories were about trying to defeat the New Directions" He said and stopped smiling.

Aww he's too cute when he smilies and now my heart was breaking seeing him with a frown on his face.

" now look you're in New Directions which we're going to Rock!" I exclaimed and did a little jump. He looked at me while I had my little moment and he smiled widely again.

Damn he was really cute! Get a hold of yourself, Patti Naya Hummel-Anderson do not do this to yourself.

" so McKinley this is gonna be so much fun" He said sarcastically.

" of course with me there it's gonna be the best" I said and leaned on his shoulder.

" of course milady" he said and I blushed.

" I get it from my daddy he was a bit of a drama queen in high school" I said and he laughed.

" your Dad Kurt right?" James questioned.

" yup Drama queen, fashionista, and a porcelain doll" I said and James laughed even more.

" hilarious Anderson" he said and I smiled.

" that's Miss Hummel- Anderson to you" I said and started walking forward.

He easily caught up to me and smiled down at me.

" of course" he said and did a little bow to me and I just laughed at him.

I noticed that we were practically in the school's parking lot.

" Hey!" someone called to us.

We turned around to see a few jocks and their captain Xavier with them.

" so your in glee?" one of the jocks asked us.

" what's it to you" James said stepping in front of me.

" oh this kid thinks he could stand up to us" Xavier laughed and They stood right in front of James.

" whatever just leave us alone" James said and the jocks smirked.

" oh brother!" someone called.

I looked to see Bianca and her BFF Barbra walking towards us with a couple of cheerleaders.

" Ahh just in time" Xavier said and turned to glare at James.

Before I could even blink the jocks plus Xavier had pelted James with a lot if slushies. Slushies really? Couldn't think of anything original?

" ha loser" Xavier said as he finished slushing James.

" don't worry Babe we don't slushy girls" Xavier said to me as him and all of his crew left.

" don't worry your gonna get it soon" Bianca said to me as she passed me.

" I'll be waiting" I said to her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Barbra grabbed her arm and they kept on walking. I turned back to see James frozen in his place. His curly Brown hair was messed up from the slushy. His clothes were stained from the dyes in the slushy. His green eyes didn't have the same light up from before.

" c'mon James" I said pulling on his arm trying to get him inside. I dragged him all the way to the girls bathroom. Luckily no one was in there so it wouldn't be weird. I pulled him over to the sink and I grabbed some paper towels and started wiping him.

" you're to good" he said as I wiped his hair. I shook my head and I felt him looking down at me.

" no problem those assholes" I said as I started wiping his cheeks. He grabbed my wrists and I looked up at him. His green eyes were intently looking into my golden hazel ones.

" let go or else Your going to class slushied" I said and he shook his head.

" what would I do without you" he said and I smiled.

" oh I don't know" I said and I smiled at him.

" don't worry I'm gonna go back home get a new pair of clothes" he said and turned to leave the bathroom.

" nonsense my brother has extra clothes in his gym locker" I said and he nodded.

" your too good" he said and smiled at me.

" well that's just me" I said and he rolled his eyes.

He turned to walk out the door but he turned around to give me a kiss on the cheek.

" see you later Patti" he said and then walked out the bathroom. I stood there breathless. I touched my cheek and I let out a squeal of delight.

" Ooh girl he's fine" someone said.

I looked to see Lola standing in a stall. I had meet her at the mini reunion and she's seemed really nice.

" you've been there the whole time?" I asked and she nodded.

" girl that boy will be yours" she said and I shook my head.

" oh stop you're too kind" I said and rolled my eyes.

" c'mon Pat let's head to home room" she said and walked out the bathroom. I followed after her and I smiled to myself. Maybe Lola was right what if James does like me. Well maybe singing a song in glee club will help me get my feelings out to him.

Author's Note

Yay another chapter! Review guys I love reading them and some are funny. I'm so happy so that's why I updated and I skipped my homework just to update. So enjoy and review!


	11. Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 11 (Don't Stop Believing)

Sara Pierce-Lopez's POV

The last bell rang and everyone ran out the classroom. I slowly got up and left the classroom. I walked to my locker and leaning up against it was my brother.

" Xavier leave me alone" I said in an angry tone. I had heard what happened to Nate's little brother James this morning and I was upset.

" c'mon sis it was pure genius" he said and smiled.

" oh really then spell genius" I told him as I opened my locker.

" J-E-N-E-U-S" he said and smiled happily.

" sorry that's not correct" I said and he frowned.

" J-E-N-I-U-S" he said again and this time I laughed in his face.

" Damn you did inherit the stupidness" I said and I giggled to myself.

" what does it matter those glee kids deserve it" he said and I frowned.

" I'm one of those Glee kids" I said and he stood quiet.

" it's different your my sister" he said and I rolled my eyes.

" then when I'm with the glee club don't talk to me" I said and slammed my locker door shut and started walking towards the locker room.

" Wait Sara!" Xavier called as I walked.

I quickly walked down the hall and walked into the choir room. Mr. Schuester was already there and so was Patti and Lola.

" hey Sara" they greeted me and I waved at them.

" yes good afternoon Sara" Mr. Schuester said to me.

" good afternoon Mr. Schue" I said and say down in one of the chairs.

Next who came in was Caroline then Kyle and Michael, They quietly sat down. Next was Peyton and Ben who were talking. Since when did they become friends? All we were waiting for was Nate, James, and Basil. Basil what a stupid name, well mom did tell me his mom was an airhead/snobby brat, so his name wasn't such a surprise to her.

" where's Nathaniel, James, and Basil?" Mr. Schue asked us but we just shrugged.

Not even a minute later James walked in by himself.

" hey James" Patti greeted him and he smiled at her. He say down next to her and she smiled back at him. I turned to them and tapped James on the shoulder.

" James where's your brother?" I asked and he shrugged.

" haven't seen him since this morning" he said and I nodded.

" ok guys we're gonna have to work on some songs before we could start getting ready for sectionals" Mr. Schue explained.

Before Mr. Schue could continue Nate and Basil walked in Covered in slushies.

" oh my lord" I muttered as I stared at James.

" oh no Basil" Kyle said and Mr. Schue banged his hand on the piano.

" guys I'll be right back" Mr. Schuester said before he walked out the room.

" he left us alone?" Basil asked.

" no he left us with Brad" Caroline said and I looked over to see the pianist Brad sitting at the piano.

" sorry Brad didn't see you there" Basil said as he wiped his eyes from slushy.

" it's fine I'm always invisible" Brad said and James looked confused.

" Did I hear someone talk?" James said and Patti facepalmed.

Brad shrugged and he just stood there sitting at the piano.

" who did this?" Lola asked Nate and Basil.

" my brother" I answered for them.

" Xavier did this" Caroline said and I nodded.

" I'm gonna kick his ass" Peyton said and Ben patted his shoulder.

" I'll do it for want you suspended on like your third day of school" Ben said and cracked his knuckles.

" no violence is not the answer" Caroline said and Ben shook his head.

" sis none of your bull crap works so you know what shut it" Ben said and she rolled her eyes.

" Ben Cory Puckerman you talk to me like that again and I'll tell mom what's under your mattress" Caroline said in a harsh tone and Ben stood quiet. The rest of us turned away from him and started laughing.

" guys we just gotta ignore them and they'll leave us alone" Patti said.

" sorry to break it to you sis but it's gonna get worse" Michael said and Patti looked defeated.

" Maybe we should stop doing this I mean if we're gonna be terrorized like this, it's not worth it" Lola said and Patti shook her head.

" no this is supposed to be fun" I said and Patti went I over to the band.

We all stared at her while she talked to them. She stepped away from them and the band started to play. The first notes were don't stop believing.

" Just a small town girl living in a lonely world..." she sang softly as she looked at us and we all just stared at her. I stood up and stood next to her.

" Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit" I sang and surprisingly I didn't sound bad.

" Don't stop believing" we sang in unison. As the song went on everyone joined in and we sounded amazing.

" Don't stop!" we exclaimed an the song was over. We heard clapping and we turned around to see Mr. Schue standing in the doorway smiling at all of us.

" I think we should just skipped to getting songs for sectionals" he said and we cheered.

" ok take it from the top" Me. Schue said and we groaned.

I looked over to see Nate staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked. I flipped him off and he faked hurt. This was gonna be fun.

Author's note

This chapter wasn't as good I don't feel well that's why it took me long and both of my friend's lost their iPod's in school and now I feel like I'm next so I'm a little on edge. Well anyway Review and Enjoy!


	12. I Kissed a Girl

Chapter 12 (I Kissed a Girl)

Caroline Puckerman's POV

I walked down the hall on my way to the choir room. I had my Dad's old guitar in my hand. After Dad cleaned up his act and married mom, he opened a music store and I inherited the musical talent.

" Caroline!" someone called after me. I turned to see Nate walking fast towards me. After the whole mishap with the slushes, I became friends with Nate.

" hey Nate" I greeted him.

" hello Miss Puckerman" He greeted back.

" no Mean Jocks slushing you lately" I said in a playful tone and he frowned.

"no, ever since Mr. Schuester went to Principle Figgins nothing's has happened" Nate replied and I nodded. We were cut off by an announcement.

" may all students know that we have a shortage of toilet paper, please stick to use one sheet, thank you" Principle Figgins voice rang out the through the halls. Nate and I exchanged glances before we started laughing.

" that's gross" I said and scrunched up my nose.

" Caroline" I heard someone say my name. I looked to see a freshman from the church group standing right behind me.

" um Hi" I said and I felt extremely awkward. Ever since I joined glee club, I haven't been going to the group and I didn't hang out with them anymore.

" I haven't seen you in the meetings lately" the freshman said and I just shrugged.

" I've been taking on more things so I've been busy" I replied and the freshman scrunched up her nose in anger.

" Jesus will get you for ignoring your duties" She said in a harsh tone and I rolled my eyes.

" all I'm hearing is blah blah blah" I said and she quickly turned on her heel and walked away. Wow was I really like that well damn I was annoying.

" wow Caroline couldn't be any harsher" Nate said and he laughed.

" well she was annoying me" I said as adjusted the guitar strap on my shoulder.

" hey Jesus freak!" I heard Bianca exclaimed and I turned to see her walking towards me. She walked right up to me and before I could blink I covered in grape flavor slushy. I gasped as the cold slushy came in contact with my skin.

" the first out of many" Bianca said before she kept walking down the hall.

" holy crap Caroline" Nate said as he stared at me. I was frozen in my place as the slushy was sinking into my clothes and hair. I took off the guitar strap and handed the guitar to Nate.

" go to the choir room just tell Mr. Schuester that I had to use the bathroom" I told him and he nodded.

" If you need clothes just go to my locker" he said and I nodded. He was such a nice guy if i wasn't a lesbian or if he didn't have a crush on Sara, I would date him. He waved at me before he walked to the choir room. I shook some of the slushy off before I started walking towards the bathroom. I walked in and went over to the sink. Well this shirt wasn't of use anymore. I lifted the once pure white blouse over my head and let it soak in the sink. I was left in a lacy white bra. I looked at myself in the mirror. My straight blonde had slushy clumps in it. I passed water through it and then put it into a high ponytail. My skirt wasn't stained badly so I could still wear it. I heard the door opened and I looked up to see Barbra standing in the doorway.

" hey Caroline" she greeted me but I completely ignored her. I focused more on cleaning my shirt than looking at Barbra. I heard footsteps and I felt her presence right next to me. I looked up to see her staring at me. Her pretty light brown eyes were looking into my hazel ones.

" what do you want" I said in a harsh tone as I went back to focusing in on cleaning my blouse.

" don't need to be rude Blondie" she said and I rolled my eyes.

" and you don't need to be here" I snapped back and I stood right in front of her. In a quick second she leaned in and planted a kiss right on my mouth. I froze, Barbra actually kissing me. Before she pulled away her tongue had traced my bottom lip.

" hmm grape is my favorite flavor" she said as she looked me in the eye.

" that's nice to know" I said and turned back to the sink.

" I like you Caroline and I want to know you better" she said and she put her hand on top of mine.

" join glee club" I said and she gulped.

" why?" she asked and I smiled.

" to be closer to me obivisiously" I replied and she smiled.

" I'll think about" she said and she quickly kissed me before dashing out the bathroom. I just kissed a girl, Twice, since 7th grade. I wanted her and she wanted me that's all that mattered.

Author's note

A new chapter yay! You guys are awesome and glee comes back in 9 Days! Please review and enjoy!


	13. Glad You Came

Chapter 13 (Glad You Came)

Patti Hummel-Anderson's POV

" remember what I said keep pointing" My Uncle Cooper said as I held my phone up to my ear. Oh Uncle Coop being dramatic as always.

" yes uncle Cooper I'll make sure" I said and he gave a hearty laugh.

" bye Patti" he Said and he hung up. I laughed and dropped the phone to my lap. Oh Uncle Cooper looking out for his only niece. Once he heard that I was in Glee Club, he called me so my brothers and I could outshine people. Uncle Cooper had wanted the Anderson Family to shine!

" Patti!" I heard Kevin scream my name. To make some extra cash, I had agreed to babysit Kevin Abrams. He was a cute kid yet he wasn't as calm as his parents.

" what is it Kevin!" I called back as I got up from the couch and walked to where the sound of his voice was. I was led into the playroom where Kevin was on his dad's old wheelchair. I laughed as he tries to wheel himself around.

" Kevin" I muttered as I grabbed him and took him off the wheelchair.

" why did you do that Patti I was having fun" Kevin said and pouted.

" Kevin it had the brake on" I told him and he looked confused.

" I didn't brake anything Patti" he said and I laughed. I looked around the toy room, it was a complete mess.

" Bud go watch Some Power Rangers while I cleanup" I told him and he nodded before he ran back to the living room. I started picking up the toys and putting them back in the toy box. I looked towards the wheelchair, wait how did the chair get in here, Mr. Abrams told me it was in the garage.

Kevin is a wonder kid I don't know how he does it.

" Patti!" Kevin cried as I tried to clean. I ran out the playroom and rushed into the living room. Kevin was hiding behind the couch away from the widow.

"what happened bud?" I asked Kevin.

He lifted his arm and pointed to the window. I looked towards the window but nothing was there.

" There's nothing there" I told him and he shook his head.

" the boogeyman's out there" Kevin said and I rolled my eyes.

" go get your baseball bat it'll make you feel better" I told him and he eagerly ran to get. I walked back to the playroom and continue to clean the room. I was in the process of folding up the wheelchair when I heard Kevin scream.

" Ahh the boogeyman!" Kevin scream and I ran back to the living room. I saw Kevin hitting a strange black figure on the floor with his baseball bat.

" Kevin get away from him" I said and Kevin ran to my side. I had my phone in hand and was about to call the police when the person started getting up. I grabbed Kevin's bat and swung at the person's head and I got a good hit.

" Patti it's me" the figure spoke.

I was about to swing again when the person's good fell down. I caught sight of brown curls.

" James?" I question and he turned to face me. He had a bloody nose and he was holding his stomach and ribs.

" Oh James" I said and dropped the bat. I ran to his side and knelt down next to him.

" I'm so sorry" I told him as I helped him sit up.

" don't be I wanted to give a good scare but it back fired" he said and managed to smile, even when he's hurt he managed to smile.

" oh James why couldn't you be a regular person and just ring the doorbell" I said and I pushed his curls away from his face.

" well I'm not regular" he said and smiled. Every time he smiles my heart seem to pick up speed.

" Patti who's he?" Kevin asked and my eyes snapped to him.

" oh he's a friend Kevin" I said and Kevin nodded.

" can I have a Jenna come over?" he asked hopeful. Of course he wanted Jenna Chang over. He had a bit of a crush on her, I can't say anything she so adorable.

" Bud she's sleeping and anyway you should be too" I told him and he smiled.

" but I'm not sleepy" he said and pouted.

" if you go to sleep now I'll make cupcakes next time" I said and he grinned widely.

" ok goodnight Patti goodnight Boogeyman" Kevin said to both James and I before he ran up to his room.

" such a good kid" I muttered before I turned my attention back to James.

" Kid has good aim" James said and he tried to get up but he failed. He had fallen back to floor and I didn't know what to do.

" what hurts James" I said and he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes.

" everything" he said and gave me a soft smiled.

" let's get you to the bathroom the Abrams might have a first aid kit" I said and I tried to get him off the floor. He had put most of his weight on me as he limped against my side. Having him so close to me was going to give me a heart attack. Once we got to the bathroom, he leaned up against the counter and I looked in their medicine closet to see if they had a first aid kit. I looked all around till I found the kit. I turned back to James.

" ok what hurts the most?" I asked him and he pointed to his ribs. I gave him a tissue to wipe his nose and I proceeded to take off his black hoodie, then I had to take off his wife beater. Damn did he have abs! I looked at his ribs to see that bad bruises were forming. I touched his ribs lightly with my fingertips. He winced instantly and I came to a conclusion.

" you broke a rib or two" I said and he shook his head.

" damn it" he muttered and I got out the bandages.

" I'll wrap this around your rib until I could take you to the hospital" I said and he shook his head.

" no I'll go alone" he said and I shook my head.

" nonsense I'm going with you any way the Abrams should be here soon" I said and he sighed. I unwrapped the bandages and began wrapping it around James's torso.

He winced every so often but he didn't say anything. Once I was finished with wrapping, I moved on to his nose. It didn't looked broken, thank the lord.

" ok James the Abrams should be here in 10 minutes" I said and I looked down at my wrist watch. I looked up to see James leaning down to me. This was an awkward position, he leaning up against the counter with me leaning into him and his face as close to mine. I leaned up making sure our lips met halfway. When our lips were about to touch I closed my eyes. This is it I was about to kiss James! I don't care that our parents hated each other, I liked him and he liked me.

I felt his lips light graze my mine before the doorbell rang. I jumped back and we avoided each other's gaze.

" I'll go get its probably the Abrams" I said and he nodded before he started putting his shirt back on. I walked out the bathroom and I went to get the door. I opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Abrams smiling happily.

" hi" I said as I stepped aside to let them in.

" where's Kevin?" Mrs. Abrams asked as she looked around the quiet house.

" oh he's asleep he's such a great kid" I said and smiled as she went to his room.

" you are a wonderful babysitter" Mr. Abrams said and smiled at me.

" thank you but Kevin's a good kid" I said and Mr. Abrams rolled his eyes.

Mr. Abrams got out his wallet and fished out forty dollars.

" here's for your hard work" Mr. Abrams said and I took the money.

" thanks Mr. Abrams" I said and I smiled.

" go have a fun night it's a Friday after all" he said and I nodded.

" oh Mr. Abrams there was a mishap" I said and before I could continue James came out the bathroom holding the tissue to his nose.

" oh lord what happened" Mr. Abrams said as he stared at James.

" um Kevin kind of attacked James because he thought he was the boogeyman" I explained and Mr. Abrams nodded.

" at least I know my boy's a fighter" Mr. Abrams said and he laughed at his own joke.

" um yeah well we're going to go bye" I said quickly before I grabbed James's hand and dragged him out the house. Mr. Abrams waved to us as we left the house. I dragged James to my car and we both got in.

" wait how did you know I was at the Abrams?" I asked James when we settled in my car.

" I called Lola and she told me" James replied and I cursed Lola under my breath.

" why did she tell you?" I asked and He smiled sweetly at me.

" because I really wanted to see you tonight" he said and my heart picked up.

" oh" I said quietly and I looked away from him.

" yeah I wanted to go on a date but now we're going to the hospital" he said and laughed at his joke. I just stood quiet as I looked out the window. I felt James's hand caress my face then I turned towards him and he crashed his lips on to mine. I froze for a moment before I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his curly hair.

" Damn Kids making it out in cars!" I heard someone exclaim. We pulled apart to see an old couple looking at us from the side walk.

" oh Archie don't disrupt them, remember when we were like that" The old lady said and the old man stood quiet.

" but Miriam" the old man started.

" no let these kids be" The old lady said before she turned to us.

" you two are a sweet couple go on with your business" the old lady said to us before they walked away. James and I exchanged glances before we busted out laughing.

" that's hilarious" I said and James nodded.

" I want to laugh but it'll hurt" he said and he clutched his ribs.

" ok let's go to the hospital" I said and he nodded.

" you know what even though I'm hurt and all I'm glad I came" he said and I turned towards him. I gave him a soft peck before I started speaking.

" I'm glad you came" I said and he smiled. I turned on the car and started driving to the hospital. I kissed James three times tonight! Ooh thank you lord for giving us Lola Dianna Evans or else James would have never shown up tonight.

Author's note

I'm so sorry for not updating. I had horrible writers block, plus I have been trying to write another story so I've try to focus on that. Ok I'm so happy for Glee. I was a glad case of emotions the whole episode. When I saw Quinn in that wheelchair I almost cried and when Blaine was in that shower Ooh the lord was testing me. I hope you guys like the chapter and review! I love writing in Patti's POV because I'm practically like her and Sara's POV too. Review and Enjoy!


	14. Last Friday Night

Chapter 14 (Last Friday Night)

Lola Evans' POV

Ugh today's Saturday! Yesterday Patti was supposed to sleepover but she never showed up. Mom was happy that I made friends with Patti. Well Patti was a genuinely nice person so what's not to like about her. Also when James called me looking for her it broke my heart. They were like Romeo and Juliet; oh I'm like the nurse in the situation. I'm the nurse! I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I picked up and held the phone up to my ear.

" Aloha" I said in to the phone.

" Lola it's me" Patti's voice rang out.

" oh hey sister from other misters" I greeted.

" did she really just say that" I heard a male voice say then an audible 'ow' was heard.

" Patti where are you?" I asked and the person stopped talking in back.

" I'm in the hospital" she replied and I started choking.

" are you okay?" I asked and she laughed.

" I'm fine it's James who's hurt" She replied and I sighed in relief.

" what happened?" I asked and she laughed again.

" Kevin attacked James with a bat because he thought he was the bogeyman" Patti said and I started laughing.

" It's not funny I broke two ribs!" James exclaimed and Patti and I laughed even more.

" Lola I told my dad's I was at your house would you cover for me?" Patti asked me after our laughing session.

" sure, wait you've been with James all night" I said and she stood quiet.

" Ooh girl you've got a lot of explaining to do when I get over there" I said and I started putting stuff in my handbag.

" It's Nothing Lola" she said and I smirked.

" don't worry I'll force all the dirty little details out of you" I said and she gasped.

" I'm not that kind of girl" Patti said and I rolled my eyes.

" for James you would be" I said and she stood quiet.

" just get over its the 4th floor room 419" she snapped and I laughed.

" gladly" I said before I hung up. I quickly changed my pajamas to a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt. I put my very curly hair a bun and put some lip gloss on before I ran out my room and ran down the stairs. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen which I had to pass by to go to the garage.

" hey Cupcake" dad greeted me and kissed me on the cheek.

" morning dad" I said as I got my car keys.

" where you going in such a hurry?" Mom asked.

" oh I'm going to meet up with Patti" I replied as I grabbed a vitamin water from the fridge.

" oh tell her hi "mom said as she tried to make breakfast.

" I will" I said before I walked out the kitchen and I walked into the garage. I switched on the garage door and I got into my car. I turned on the engine and backed out the garage. I quickly drove to the hospital and something immediately caught my eyes. It was Michael arguing with Patti. I parked my car and got out.

" why are you friends with him!" Michael yelled and Patti flinched.

" I want to be friends with him!" Patti yelled back. I quickly walked over to them and got in between them.

" you know fighting in a parking lot is very bad" I said and I laughed while they stood serious.

" thanks for coming Lola" Patti said and I smiled towards her.

" don't worry about Pats" I said and she smiled before she turned to glare at Michael.

" you know what Michael just leave" Patti told him and he got even madder.

" I'm not leaving without you!" he snarled and Patti looked like she wanted to punch him. I stepped directly in between them.

" Patti go back to James, I'll deal with hot head" I said and I gestured towards Michael. She nodded before she took off to the entrance of the hospital.

" What the hell Lola!" Michael yelled at me.

" don't you dare yell at me" I said and I think he was at his boiling point.

" Patti's my sister If I want her to come with me she'll do what I say!" he yelled and I could see the anger in his cold blue eyes.

" you're not her father!" I yelled back. We just stared at each other I could feel the anger between us yet I felt the sexual tension. Dang did he feel it too. I looked up to see Michael staring at me; in his eyes were lust and anger. So he felt it too so you know what screw it! I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He immediately reacted by kissing me back. Soon it turned into a full on make out session. We were leaning against a car and soon people were going to find us, but I wanted more, I wanted him!

" how about we take this to the next level" Michael whispered in my ear. I nodded and he opened the door to the car we were leaning on. We got In and continue at what we were doing. Luckily the windows were tinted ;)

" what did we just do!" I exclaimed and sat up in the car. Those 15 minutes were just rough and angry sex. I think I might have bruises from how tight Michael grabbed me half the time. I think this was just to calm himself down.

" well that was amazing" Michael said still breathless.

" do you not realize what just happened!" I exclaimed and he just looked at me with a dream look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and I punched him in the face.

" ow what the hell was that for!" he exclaimed as he covered his face.

" that's for being an idiot" I told him.

" it's not a big deal Lola" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

" um we known each other for about a week and two days and we suddenly have sex in an hospital parking lot" I said in an harsh tone and he still shrugged.

" you know what Michael, go fuck yourself" I said and quickly tried to find my clothes. I put my underwear and bra and put my clothes on. I got out the back of the car and tried to fix myself outside of the car.

" you know Lola you'll come back" Michael said and he smirked. I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before I walked to the hospital's entrance. I walk through and got into the elevator. I went to the 4th floor and got out. I walked to the room 419 and I saw James and Patti quietly talking really close to each other. Aww their too cute!

" hey lovely couple" I greeted them and They jumped apart.

"hey Lola" James greeted back.

I sat on the hard chair that next to the hospital bed.

" Lola I'm sorry you had to see Michael and I fighting" Patti said and I just rolled my eyes.

" don't worry about it, Michael was just being an ass" I said and she laughed.

" yup that's true" Patti said and she smiled.

" so you guys were arguing for 15 minutes" James said and I tried not blush.

" yeah you could say that" I said and Patti looked confused.

" did something happen?" She asked and I shook my head.

" nope not really" I lied and try to shake it off.

Well what could I tell her, I just had sex with your brother in a car just because he was angry. I needed to forget, it probably meant nothing to Him. Hopefully nothing would happen to ever bring up this situation.

Author's Note

Another chapter! C'mon guys Review! I want to hear ideas and suggestions. Well enjoy and review!


End file.
